


Falling For The DA

by MisfitRainbow



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitRainbow/pseuds/MisfitRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ADA Rafael Barba never was one for falling in love but what happens when he meets detective Olivia Benson, but she wasn't all for love either, but does the new ADA change all of that in a blink of an eye. Will Rafael and Olivia fall deeply in love with just one meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting a new chapter every Friday or Saturday, I'm also writing This fanfic on wattpad.

Chapter 1

Rafael Barba Point of view

I'm ADA Rafael Barba most of the people I meet describe  
me as the brass, pushy, outsider for some reason. I knew I was cocky, but I  
will still never know why. I was never one for love I mean I did have  
relationships but it was more of lust than anything more than like or love, but for some odd reason I couldn't get the stunning SVU detective out of my head. Her chocolate-brown eyes and amazing brown hair. when I first meet her in the courtroom. it was like sparks where flying around the room. I wasn't really sure when I'd begun thinking of her as more than just a work associate.

I was sitting in my office going over some paper work when Benson popped into my head, but my mind kept going back to her face everything about her was so amazing the way she held herself like she was unbreakable. It was such an odd feeling that I had towards her only because we've barely met not so long ago, I wasn't expectation to have such strong feeling towards her in a small limit of time, but throughout the day that I was working on my papers my mind would go back to her beautiful eyes and lips. 'oh how I would love to kiss those lips' I thought as I touched my own.

'God Rafael why are you thinking about Benson you should be working on this file not getting distracted. It must be the lack of caffeine' I thought as I got up walked towards the coffee table where I have left my cup of coffee. What would I do without a cup of coffee.

"you'll probably go crazy Barba." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

*Later that night.

I was finally done with all my files paperwork so I thought it  
would be a good idea to get a drink, any place will do. I looked down at my  
watch realizing that it was already midnight. I grabbed both my coat and briefcase leaving my office. I told the taxi driver to take me to the closest bar that was around. he ended up dropping me off at a little upscale bar that I would hear the squad talk about once in a while. so I didn't think much of it as I walked into the bar.

I looked around the bar there were people playing pool, drinking, and doing other thing. I stopped in my tracks when I noticed that Detective Benson was sitting there swirling her drink around. I didn't expect to see her here. I was thinking about leaving but before I could get one foot out the door I was pulled back in by that angelic voice.

"Barba are you heading out?." Olivia said from the stool she was sitting on.

I hesitated a bit before answering. "um no I just got here."

"ooh good come have a drink with me." as I'm Walking towards the bar, I felt torn. My professional mind was holding up a bright stop sign, reminding me that there were ethical boundaries and I should turn around and leave now. But every step I took in her direction my desire pushed me forward until I took up the stool next to her. Inhaling her scent my mind switched to autopilot and I ordered my usual scotch. By the time it came, I had forgotten I had asked for it. we both sat in silence at first I couldn't take it. I felt that if I tried to talk I would say something stupid, so I tried to play it cool.

"so detective what brings you here." I asked bringing my drink to my lips. 'how I wish they were Olivia's instead.'

"Tough case?" I muttered.

Olivia sighed. "You got that right." she said with a half-smile. she looked back down at her drink her semi smile slowly fading away. it broke my heart seeing her unhappy.

"Remember the first time we met?" I asked trying to make up a conversation, to get her to forget whatever the bad case was. I guessed it worked because I heard a chuckle come from her. "what why are you laughing?" 

"of course I remember that day how could I forget it. when you opened your mouth at first I thought you were a cocky smartass, but you're not that half bad after all." she said with a smile.

seeing that smile brought joy to my heart. "oh so I'm a cocky smartass." I said with a slight chuckle. "you forgotten brass, pushy, and outcast."

"did I forget or am I just trying to not to hurt your feelings." she said sarcastically.

"come on detective we both know that I have no feelings." I gave her a gentle shoulder push smiling at her.

"you know you're right Barba. you don't have any feelings." she said as she ordering another drink.

"oh please detective don't sugar coat it for me, and its Rafael out of work." I  
looked over at Olivia and came face to face with those chocolate-brown eyes. my stomach fluttered, as I stared at her beautiful face I quickly looked down at my drink.

"I don't plan to Rafael." she said smiling widely.

We drank together in silence for a while. I didn't noticed how close we were sitting I wanted to close the gap between us both, but I knew that was passing the line. so I decided to cherish those moments of silence because it heavenly. I was already done with my I think fourth drink when I decided to call it a night.

"I should get home before I get completely drunk and make a fool out of myself." I said with a small smile.

"Did you drive here?" she asked.

"I'm not crazy of course I didn't drive plus I took a cab. did you drive?"

"Hell no, I took a cab," She said rolling her eyes.

I chuckled as I paying the tab holding out my arm. I was hoping she would take it.

"Detective Let's share a cab. Maybe if we have each other to hold onto we won't make fools out of ourselves if we fall." I said I was flabbergasted when she actually linked her arm with mine.

" you're right we can't make fools out of ourselves." We walked out together. I tried to hail a cab but none would stop I felt like I was making a fool out of myself. I finally gave up.

"Let the pro show you." Olivia said as she pulled me closer to the end on the side walk. before I could prepare myself she whistled loud, and a cab passing by stopped. 

"You made seem like a fool waving my hand all silly nilly, why couldn't you have done that in the first place." I said as we got into the cab giving the driver both our addresses.

" well then I would never thought of the day I would hear Rafael Barba said silly nilly." she said laughing. 

I gave her a glare. " laugh it up there won't be another time."

"come on Barba lighten up." she said placing her hand on my shoulder. I instantly felt relaxed just by her touch. 

We drove the rest of the way to her apartment in silence I kept stealing glances trying not to get noticed. I swear I couldn't stop myself, but it was soon over when her apartment   
came up. I swear my heart clenched I didn't want her to leave, but I also knew I couldn't ask her to stay.

" It's been fun Barba really. we should get drinks again." I gave her a smile.

"yeah that would be nice." the driver stopped the car, and she opened the door. "Goodbye detective." 

she was one foot out the door when she stopped "Olivia. call me Olivia." she said looking back at me with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight Rafael."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rafael Barba Pov

Today I was working till late on a new case we had. A teenage girl was raped by her own teacher. We found out that he's been doing it for a while. It made me sick that someone could do that to a teenage girl. I'm glad we put that sick son of a bitch behind bars. I was about to get him the max twenty-five to life. 

I was sitting at my desk putting away the file. Looking at the others that I had to look through there was about five more. I signed deeply looking at the time it's already one o'clock, and I was desperate for a drink. I grabbed the stack of files putting them into my briefcase. 'I'll work on them later.' I thought as I grabbed my jacket heading out of my office. 

I was able to get a cab without throwing around my arm like a crazy person. Once I was in the cab the driver asks me where I was going and without hesitation I told him to take me to the same bar where Olivia was that last time. 

I was secretly hoping I would bump into her there again. 'God what am I thinking she's just a person I work with I have no feelings whatsoever towards Olivia Benson.' I thought as I looked out the window I was starting to doubt everything now.   
'Do I have feeling towards her?' I was in a daze I didn't realize we were already in front of the bar. I quickly got out of the taxi paying the driver. 

I stood outside for a while just looking at the outside of the bar trying to convince myself to just walk in. What if she's there again how will I deal with being so close to her again?

'Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be nervous.' I thought, and before I realized It my feet were already moving toward the entrance of the bar. 

Once I opened the door there was no going back. I scanned the room holding my breath. My eyes landed on the person I really hoped not to bump into. Olivia she was sitting at the same seat with a drink in hand. It's not or never i thought as I started to walk towards her. I tried convincing myself to just turn around and walk out, but something told me I should just go on ahead. 

"Benson.' I said greeting her as I placed my hand on her shoulder I swear my hand felt tingly. She quickly whipped her head towards me smiling wildly.

"Barba! Hi! It's nice to see you." I was shock by how she replied it kinda made me feel happy. 'God what is this woman doing to me.' 

"How long have you been here?" I asked curiously as I sat on the stool next to her. 

"Since the hearing." She said a little bit slurred

"That was hours ago! How much have you drank?" I said concern god how bad did this case hit her. 

"I dunno. Stop being a buzzkill. Come on have a drink with me Rafael." I could smell the Booze on her, but that soon faded when I noticed she said my first name. 'god I loved how my name rolled off her tongue.' 

'Not this again there I go again thinking about Her' I thought as I mentally slapped myself. 'Maybe I should have a drink' I thought as 

'No probably a bad idea.'

"No I'm good. How about we get you home Olivia?" I said as I tugged at her arm. 

"Awe why Rafael." She asked with a pouty face. 'God she was so cute'

"Come on Olivia." I got ahold of her arm getting her out of her seat. She tried to walk but she fell over into my chest I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist not even thinking with my briefcase in my other hand. She was so close to me. I let go getting her to stand steady as she tried put on her coat. I couldn't help see her struggle putting on her coat I swear it was like watch Bambi walk for the first time. 

"Here let me." I said as I got ahold of her coat helping her with it.

"Thank you." She muttered under her breath.

"Ok let's get you home." I put my arm around her for support as we both walked out of the bar. She stumbled a bit as we walked to the curd to hail a cab. She was so close this is what I feared the most being so close to her like this. I looked at her face her cheeks where a light shade of pink. She really looked amazing. 

"I'm sleepy." She said yawning placing her head on my shoulder. I became tense I was surprised more like shocked, but i soon relaxed placing my hand onto her head. As soon as we were going close a cab pulled over 

"Come on Olivia lets get you into the cab." I grabbed her waist opening the door gently putting her into the cab. Once she was in I quickly closed the door jogging over the the other side getting in. 

"Rafael?" I looked over at Olivia who was looking at me. Our eyes meeting. 

"Yes? Olivia" I asked 

"I think I had to much to drink." She said her eyes becoming drowsy. I have her a small smile. 

"Yeah Your did. Don't worry you're almost home." i said looking out the car window, then looking over towards her again. I needed to break our eye contact. 

"To....tir-" before she could finish her sentence she was passed out on my shoulder, and panic rushed over me. What do I do now! 

"Benson wake up." I said shaking her shoulder a bit, but she wouldn't budge. 

"Shit." I said under my breath sighing deeply. 

"Is everything alright back there?" The taxi driver asked.

"Um yeah could you actually drop us off at my place." I asked giving him my address. I swear it's just my luck. The drive to my place wasn't long, but it felt like forever. I kinda didn't want it to end I liked the feeling of having Olivia so close. 

I looked over at Olivia as we pulled up into my driveway. She was sleeping peacefully. She was more beautiful if possible. I didn't want to wake her, but I knew we had to get out of the cab. So I gave it another try at waking her up.

"Olivia wake up please."

"Hmm..I'm i... Home." She asked sleepy.

"Sure come on let's get you inside." I gently took her head off my shoulder quickly getting out of the cab, and jogging back around opening the door and helping her out. I wrapped my arm around her waist walking towards the front door placing my briefcase onto the floor looking through my pockets for my key. 

Once I found them I quickly unlocked the door grabbing my case again with Olivia on my shoulder it was a struggle, but I didn't care. 

Once we were inside I decided to just put her in my room. I couldn't put her on the couch. I walked her to my room gently placed her onto the bed, she was already out cold she looked peaceful I could look at her forever, but that seems a bit creepy. 

I quickly took of her heels, and tried many times getting her coat off. The struggle was real. Once I finally did I grabbed the blanket covering her with them. Once the blanket was on her she curled in a ball. She was just to cute even when she was sleeping.

I turned off the bedside lamp walking out of the room, and into the living room. 'I really needed a drink now.' I walked over to my table where I keep my scotch. I poured myself some taking a seat on the couch. 'Olivia Benson is sleeping in my bed.' I said that over and over in my head, and it made me smile. But my smile soon fade away when I saw my briefcase thinking about all the files I needed to do. 

Files or sleep. Sleep or files. Sleep definitely sleep. I will just wake up early tomorrow and do it them. I finished the last of my drink just sitting on the couch looking up at the TV which wasn't on. I was silently debating to either sleep on the uncomfortable couch or in my bed where Olivia was currently occupying.

Do I want to wake up with a sore back or not. Sore back or not. Why am I even thinking about this of course I don't want a sore back in the morning. I walked into my room with a glass of water and aspirin in hand. I placed them on the bedside table for when Olivia wakes up. 

She was still sleeping. I reached over gently dragging my finger over her cheek. She was so warm. I looked at her a while longer till I decided to go to the bathroom, and get changed out of my work clothes. 

I was really tired I don't even remember when I got into bed. All I knew was that I was sharing a bed with Olivia Benson, and it didn't feel wrong. It felt amazing.

Olivia's Point of view

My eyes fluttered open it was too bright. I Don't remember my room being this bright when I wake up in the morning. Before I could open my eyes again I felt as if my head was going to explode. I don't remember what happen last night. I shot up quickly looking around the room I noticed right away that that it wasn't mine at all. 

'Where the hell I'm i.'  
I thought as I looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read '10:01PM' God what happen last night. Did I get drunk all I remember is leaving the precinct. I lifted my blanket seeing if I still had my clothes on. I was relief noticing all my clothes were on. I looked over at the time again noticing there was a glass of water and aspiration. I don't know where i am i probably shouldn't take pills that are just on the night stand. 

'Ugh but my head is killing me.' I laid my head back down onto the pillow closing my eyes. 'To hell with the headache I'm going to take those pills.' I grabbed the pills and the glass of water chugging the pills down along with the whole glass of water. I needed to get rid of this headache.

 

i turned my head towards the door when i heard things moving around outside of it. i quickly tossed the blanket off myself getting onto my feet. its time to find out who the hell i stayed with last night. i walked over to the door making sure not to make so much noise. i quickly tiptoed through the hall. when i came closer i could hear someone humming a song i didn't recognize what it was, but it sounded amazing. i looked around the wall to where the kitchen was there was someone in there, but there back was facing towards me. i took a few more steps towards the kitchen trying to find out who it was. they turned around quickly my eyes connection with the one and only Rafael Barba. i noticed there was a strip of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"Good morning detective." Barba said taking a bite of the Bacon he had.

"Is that bacon." I asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah want some?" He said.

"Did you make it?" I asked as He gave a chuckle.

"No." He said with a smile.

"Then yes please."

"I'm hurt detective." He said as he placed his hand on his chest.

"You have no feelings remember." I said rolling my eyes.

"Touché." He handed me a plate with bacon, and pancakes. "But that doesn't mean I can't cook. Not to brag but I'm one hell of a cook."

"If looks could kill." He said as I gave him a dirty look.

"So how did I end up here barba?" All I remember was leaving the office then waking up here.

"I kidnapped you." He said jokingly.

"Come on barba we know that's a lie." I said sitting at the dining room table.

"Ok fine. I ran into you at the bar and you were drunk. I was going to take you home, but you were basically out cold, so I brought you here." He admitted leading against the counter. you could see his figure he actually look nice. ‘what am i thinking. i can't be going around thinking that our DA looks nice. Remember what happen the last time you thought a DA looked nice. it didn't work very well at the end.’ i think it might be a good idea to leave.

"Well I think I should get going." I said getting up.

"So soon I thought we could eat bacon all day, and talk about how you stripped at the bar." He said with a pouty face.

"What! I don't remember doing that." I said shocked.

"I'm kidding." I felt a bit relief leave my body. "No but seriously let me drive you home it's the Least I could do."

"Ok fine I'll let you drive me home. Plus I really don't want to pay for a cab." I said turning on my heels and walking away to get all my things together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rafael Point Of View

Once we were in front of Olivia apartment I couldn't stand the thought that she would be leaving me alone. I wanted to be with her longer. 'Come on Barba keep your head in the game you can't even thought you want to.' I thought as I looked over at Olivia. 

"Are you up for doing something?" I blurred out. 'What the hell are you doing Barba.' Olivia looked over at me with a surprised look on her face. 

“It depends on what we're doing.” she beamed as her beautiful eyes locked with mine. 

“how about lunch?” I asked with a slight small hoping she wouldn't turn me done. 

“don't you think it a little too early for lunch.” she question raising a eyebrow. 

“it's never too early for lunch.” I said with a small smile.

"Well…alright." She said with a laugh." well I still have to get ready. do you want to come up?” I tried to conceal how happy I was that she actually said she'll go. 

“sure." I said as I stopped the engine the both of us getting out of the my car. 'I'm going in Olivia's apartment!' I sang in my head as we made our way up to her place.

“Make yourself comfortable I'll be out in a few.” she said as she opened the door tossing her keys on the kitchen counter. She dragged her hand across the wall then the light turned on. She turned around with a small smile which made my heart melt. She quickly turned on her heals making her way to what I assume was her room.

I slowly looked around her apartment it looked normal. I awkwardly walked into the living room sitting down on the sofa. 'So this is how Olivia Benson's place looks like.' I thought as I scanned the room again. 'Interesting'

-

It's been almost a hour, but it felt longer. I was feeling way to awkward for my liking just knowing that she was probably naked in the next room. 'God I bet she looks even sexier.' I quickly slapped myself across my face. 'No bad Barba. Your not suppose to be thinking like this.' I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a door open.

I turned around to the source of the sound. There stood a very sexy Olivia Benson even though she was just wearing a simple pair of jeans and a shirt. Her hair swept up and curled, and she had a jacket over her arm. 'I had to control myself or I might do something I'll regret.' 

“wow.” I breath out. 'To late. God I hope she didn't hear me.'

“what was that?” she asked.

“um...nothing let's get going.” I said hesitating. I quickly stood up from the couch making my way over to the door. 

“ok.” she said with a giggle.

‘god she was so cute.’

"Shall we?" I asked, taking her coat. She gave me a surprised look, but before she could say a word I extended my arm out. She linking her arm with mine. We where so close I could smell her Perfume. It was bringing me over the edge. If I don't control myself then I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from trying to kiss her. I thought as we made our way out of her apartment. 

-

'I was really craving Italian food now.' I thought As I pulled up to a little Italian restaurant. 

“I love this place!” Olivia said looking at me with a smile. I swear my heart skipped a beat. 

I gave her a smile as I got out of the car. I quickly made my way over to the side she was on opening the door. I held out my hand hoping that she would take it, and she did. She got out of the car grabbing onto my arm as we both made our way inside the restaurant. 

The restaurant was old fashion it really shouted Italy. I think that's what I love the most about it after the amazing food of course. We sat a table that was at the far corner of the restaurant. I love the corner seats they give the most privacy. We both ordered our food, and I was surprised when she ordered the same thing as me. 'Benson you have amazing taste.' I thought as I looked at her. She was taking a drink of her wine. She looked more beautiful is possible as she swirled around her drink. 

Before I could register what was about to happen. Olivia leaned slightly on the table placing her hand on top of mine. I swear I felt electricity. I couldn't help but let a smile escape my lips. 

"Thank you Rafael. it's lovely.” She said taking her hand off mine. 

"No problem."I didn't want her to move her hand. I wanted her hand to stay longer I wanted her touch. No I needed her touch. 

“Are you smiling Rafael? do you actually have feelings I'm shock.” she said placing her hand over her chest with a shocked face. I didn't release I was still smiling I quickly put a blank look on. 

“no I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about." I said smiling again. "you know I can't remember the last time I actually had a good time, you know?"

she looked at me knowingly "I know the feeling all too well." she replied with a half hearted smile as our food arrived. 

"It looks delicious!" Olivia said as she started to dig into her food. I looked at her a while in a daze 'she was truly amazing.' I quickly snapped out of my daze looking down at my plate of food. 

Through out the time we where eating me and Olivia would have arguments about little things, she made me forget that she was a Detective and I was just a DA. It was fun just sitting and talking like every other person in the world, but I knew it wouldn't last that long; because soon the day would end, and I'll have to be left alone again. 'Olivia please never leave me.' I thought as she gave me a smiled. 'I think I'm falling for you.' 

"Rafael?" Olivia said placing her hand on top of mine. I quickly came out of my thoughts and back into reality. 

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her beautiful face. 

"I had a lovely time. Thank you." She smiled at aid giving me a smile that would melt my heart away. 

'Rafael your into deep. Stop before sometime happens.' 

"Me too...we should do it again." I said giving her a half hearted smile. 'Olivia Benson you will be the death of me.' 

'I'd like that." She said leaving her hand on mine for a while before removing it. I swear I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. 

"It's getting late. Shall we go?" I asked hoping she would say yes. It was getting a bit hot just sitting inside this restaurant. 

"I think that would be a good idea." I gave her a smile as we both got up. I grabbed my coat putting it on. Olivia did the same. 

"Ok ready?" She asked with a smile. I gave her a nod, and we both made our way out of the restaurant out arms soon linking together.

We both didn't feel like going back to the car, or gonna anywhere else, so We both decided to just walk around for a while. It was kinda nice outside outside it wasn't to cold nor hot it was just....perfect. 

"Can we sit down I want to see the sun go down with work and all I never have the time." I looked over at Olivia with a surprise look on my face. I didn't really guess that Olivia would be that type of person who watches the sun down. It was interesting learning a new thing about her. "What why do you have a surprised look on your face?" 

"I've never placed you as the type of person who would watch the sundown just because." I said truthfully. 'Please don't take it the wrong way.' I though when she didn't reply. 

"Well I'm full of surprises." I was relief that she didn't take it the wrong way. "Let's sit there." Before I could register what was happening Olivia started pulling me towards a small bench sitting down. I quickly sat down next to her. 

We both sat in silence. The silence was killing me, and being so close to her was also killing me. Go how am I going to make it through the sunset without doing anything I might regret. 'You'll have to just hold yourself together Barba. That's what you will do.' God I think I'm going crazy I'm talking to myself again. I didn't want to look over at Olivia; because I was scared I would probably do something I didn't trust myself enough. I couldn't take it any longer not looking at her was basically killing me from the inside. Even though I was fighting it off. 

I slowly turned my head towards her as the sun was about to set. Her hair was flowing back because of the wind, and the lighting of the sun was glowing on her face. She looked more beautiful if even possible. I just want to bring her closer, and hold her tight. 

"you know I miss just sitting down and feeling this relaxed." she said bringing me out of my own mind. She turned her head over to me our eyes interlocking. Her chocolate brown eyes where just so amazing I wouldn't mind looking into them forever. If only I can. 

Before I could register what was happing I found myself slowly leaning toward her, our body's inching together slowly. It felt as if I wasn't in control of my own body like someone else was controlling, before I knew what was going to happen our lips met. At first I didn't know either to back away or continue, but Olivia answered the question for me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders bringing our body's closer together. Our lips moving in sync. It was breath taking literally. I didn't want this moment to never end.

We both parted when our phones buzzed. I gave a low groan taking out my phone from my pocket reading a message from he squad. 

"duty calls." Olivia said in a low whisper I could feel her breath on my skin we where both still so close.

"well I guess where both going to the same place. I got a message to." I said as never losing our eye contact even though we weren't so close I still felt dumbstruck. 

"yeah." She said as we both began to inch closer together again. 'No Barba stop it before you go to far. You have to go remember you still have a job WITH OLIVIA of all. You can't just go around kissing.' 

"yeah. well I think it be best that we go. don't want to keep the troops waiting." I said jokingly backing slowly away from her. 

"I think your right." She said with a half heart smile as we both moved apart from each other. I felt as if my heart was torn from me. 'Why didn't I kiss her the second time. Just why!' I know I couldn't but why didn't i. We both got off of the bench walking in silence back where the car was parked. It was to silent for my taste, but I knew I couldn't say a word because I knew I would say something stupid. But I really needed to be near he anything would be fine. 

I slowly moved my hand over towards Olivia's. 'Come on Barba! Grow some balls just do it.' My hand connected with Olivia's. I was waiting to get punched in the face, but it never came she interlock our fingers together squeezing my hand tightly. 

Olivia Benson I think I'm falling for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rafael Point of view 

We both walked into the precinct. Both Rollins, and Amaro where sitting at their desk, eating what I assume was Chinese take-out. 

"Where's the fire Rollins?" I asked sarcastically giving her smirk. 

"well it's nice to see you to Barba." she said in her southern accent.

"God it's like taking care of two kids." Amaro said budding in. I gave him my best glare, before anyone knew it we where both in a full out glaring contest. 

"Easy boys." Olivia said as we both snapped out of out deadly glares. "Now that's settled lets get back on the the matter at hand. Rollins, what do we got here." Olivia said walking over to the bored where there were pictures of a young girl with burses almost everywhere noticeable.

"Samantha Collins, sixteen years old, lives on the upper eastside of Manhattan with both of her parents, She's claiming that she was raped by more than three perp's while walking home from a friend's house. A lady walking her dog was the one that called it in when she heard crying from inside an alleyway." Rollins said before she she stuffed her face with some noodles. 'I don't know how they could eat while talking about a case it's still a mystery to this day.' 

"so are we talking gang rape?" Olivia asked as she examined the the papers closely. 

"From what Samantha said its a possibility." Amaro answered. At this point I was wondering why they also called me here. 

"And why I'm I here." I found it rather awkward with Olivia in the room. Even though there where people around. 

"We caught one of the perp's there DNA matched up with the sperm that we found on Samantha's clothing in the rape kit, but there where also four others that we couldn't connect to anyone in the system, and he doesn't want to spill any names." Rollins said as she got up signaling us to follow her. We walked into the captains room. Where we would see the perp through the window he looked nervous like he would break any moment. 

"well then call me when the pig starts squealing." I said walking off. Time to go home and regret what happen today. Hurray! 

*Three Days Later.*

We were able to make a deal with the perp for the names of the people who helped him. I wasn't able to walk out of the building when I got a call saying that the perp was going to spill all the names. At least I wasn't around the precinct after that day, becauseI had to prepare Samantha for the trial and if you ask me that's the difficult part, but she was able to go through it shes strong. After two hours in court we were already waiting for the jury to come back with the results.

Me and Olivia where walking back to my office together for the first time since that day in silence. It was awkward for me. 'god it's like I can't talk to her.'

"Im sure no jury is going to find them not guilty with all the evidence, and Samantha's testimony." I said once we were in the office trying to put in some conversation. 

"Good, it makes me sick what they did to her ." Olivia said as she closed the door behind use. 

"I Know, I still don't know how you've been doing this for so long." I said poring myself some scotch after today I needed it.

"Listen Ra-." Olivia started but soon was interrupted when her phone ranged. "Amanda?"

she was on the phone for a while before she hung up. 'I wonder what she was going to say.' I thought to myself as I took small sips from my glass. 

"I got to go." she said walking out the door before I could say goodbye. 

*Later that night

I was sitting in my office going over the notes from the case, but I couldn't focus on what I was doing because I keep thinking about what she was going to say. 'Rafael get yourself together you need to finish this work.' I thought finally getting focused when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as the door opened. when I looked up there stood Olivia.

"I thought you would still be here." she said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah looks like it. What can I do for you." I asked.

"Listen we have to talk." she said as I looked up from my desk our eyes interlocking. 

"Talk about what." I said dodging the obvious question at hand.

"You know what." she said, I quickly broke our eye contact looking down at the papers on my desk putting them back into there right files. I really don't want to have this conversation mostly here. I quickly got up putting on my coat looking back at Olivia. 

"Care to join me at the bar." I said picking up my briefcase and waking out of my office Olivia following behind me. I smiled a bit when she actually got up and followed me. 

once we were at the bar we sat in a booth at the back of the bar where we weren't as noticeable. "would you like something to drink?" I said trying to avoid the question again.

"Red wine please." she replied. I quickly turn on my heals walking over to the bar. I leaned against the counter waiting for someone to notice I was even there. It took a couple of minutes till A short blonde lady made her way toward me. 

"What can I get Ya handsome." She said I'm a thick country accent. She looked like she was in her early thirties.

"Red wine, and a scotch." I replied not wanting to make any conversation. 

"You got it." She grabbed a two glasses making our drinks. Surprisingly she didn't take that long. 

"Here You go." She said with a huge smile handing me the drinks. I gave her a small smile turning on my heals make a beeline towards where Olivia was waiting.

"your wine." I said handing her the drink. "so...what do you want to talk about?"

"that night." she said

"That night....I'm sorry I'd didn't mean to I had a few drink's and..." before I could finish my sentence her lips connected with mine, I was caught by surprise. Kissing her made my heart melt and I could t think of nothing else as our kiss deepened, but she was the first to stop. she leaned in close I could feel her lips next to my ear. "Take me home, Rafael." she whispered.

I leaned away smiling at her I knew it was wrong but who cares. "Gladly." I said taking her hand making our way out of the bar.

Once we were outside of Her place I gently placed my hands on her waist. Her back against the wall as out kiss depended I would feel her hands at the back of my head pulling at my hair. She dragged her hands down my chest removing the I didn't know what she was doing till I heard the sound of the keys. she quickly unlocking the door opening it our kiss never breaking as we made our way inside.

We where able to make it to the couch thank god. Before things went further I pulled away hovering over Olivia placing my forehead on her's. We where both trying to catch our breaths. 

"Are you sure?" I asked making sure if she wanted to wanted to back out or not.

"Positive." she said pulling me back down our lips connecting. I smiled against her lips making her giggle a bit. God I know where not suppose to, but who cares.


End file.
